The One, The Only
by AnniClown
Summary: This fanfiction starts with Maxon's proposal to America (you're welcome; I put them together for you) xD It's from America's POV most of the time, but I might do some parts from Maxon's POV. Let me know if you would want that in the reviews. This story is rated T for now to be safe :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo guys! I hope you enjoy my fanfiction and bear with me as I struggle to update it frequently; I have school and stuff :P Still it's Christmas Break so I'll get as much done as possible in this 2 weeks I have off!**

**Just a few things:**

**I'm a terrible writer in English class and I think that if I actually write about something that I like, it'll be decent so I hope that works out for your sake.**

**This is my story so I get to do whatever I want with these characters and you can't stop me! Mwahahahahaha!**

**I'm in love with the whole concept of damsel in distress so be prepared for A LOT of that stuff *evil face***

**Enjoy and don't forget to review to let me know what you want to happen and if I'm even good enough to continue!**

* * *

><p>Everyone cheered as Maxon slipped the beautiful ring on my finger and stood up. He put his arms around my waist, dipped me dramatically (for the audience), and kissed me with so much desire and passion (for himself) that I nearly passed out in his arms. For that few moments, it felt as if it was just me and him; no family members, no news reporters, no guards, no guests.<p>

I finally had to break away in order to get my breath back and stood up, sliding my fingers through Maxon's and giving his hand a small squeeze. He looked at me with his beautiful warm brown eyes and and smiled widely. We were going to get married, and I was going to be with the love of my life until death did us part.

* * *

><p>"Lady America!"<p>

I shot up in my bed, my increased heartbeat caused by the sudden yell.

Mary was yelling "Lady America! You overslept and you're going to miss breakfast if we don't get you down there right away! Get out of bed, wash up, and I'll help you with your dress and makeup." Lucy was leaning over me pulling me out of bed while Mary was babbling on and on about how a princess must be punctual and a princess must be poised and blah blah blah.

After washing up, Mary and Lucy worked quickly, slipping me into my favorite blue day gown and black heels. They french braided my hair and applied some lip gloss before pushing me out the door and slamming it behind me. As I stumbled out the door I ran into a column or a wall and fell on the floor. My head was spinning slightly and as I tried to get up, I noticed that I hadn't bumped into a wall at all; I had bumped into the king.

I immediately dropped into a sloppy curtsy as soon as I saw who it was. When I came back up, he had a terrifying smile on his face.

"Lady America! Just the person I was looking for." I could hear the slightest nasty tone barely coming out of his voice. "I was wondering where you were if not the dining room."

"Yes, I'm very sorry Your Highness. I know I'm very late to breakfast, but I...overslept. I'm on my way there now." I quickly spat out before curtsying once more and turning to go to breakfast. Before I could take a step, the king grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him.

"Actually, Lady America, I hadn't left to bring you to breakfast, but I wanted to speak with you in my office before you ate. I just have a few quick things to say and then you may go eat with the rest."

I didn't say anything in response, but I simply nodded before King Clarkson began to drag me away to his office. He walked in, waited for me to come inside, and locked the door behind me. As he went over to his desk and pulled open one of the drawers, thoughts began racing through my head. Why was I here? What does he want to talk about? What is in the drawer? I didn't get a chance to see what he pulled out of his drawer before his sat on whatever it was.

"Lady America, I still haven't gotten over what you pulled on the Report a while ago and I never got the chance to..._speak_ to you about it. Maxon is always around and he is too overprotective of you, so he won't even let me look at you! Well, I'm glad I caught you in the hallway because now we're alone and we can _chat_."

He got up and walked around the desk, over to me. I didn't dare speak, knowing one wrong word could cause a lot of trouble. When the king pulled out his "mystery drawer item," I knew it wouldn't matter what I said at that moment, he was already too angry with me. With his cane in hand, he told me to kneel down. When I hesitated and opened my mouth to question him, he took my shoulders and forcefully dropped me down to the ground. He placed a chair in front of me and made me bend forward, lying my face and chest against the cushion. He ripped my dress down to my hips, bound my hands and feet behind my back, and gagged me.

I don't know what came over me, but I let him do it all without fighting him. I felt that if I tried to run away or protest, he would hurt me more than he was already about to or, even worse, hurt Maxon. My poor Maxon had been through his father's whippings many times before, and I didn't want him to get hurt just because I backed down.

Instead, I decided to do what King Clarkson wanted, since I knew that the more I fought, the worse things would get for both me and Maxon. Plus, I couldn't speak if I tried since I was gagged.

"I've been waiting quite a long time for this." I could hear a sort of evil hunger in the king's voice as he spoke. In the corner of my eye, I saw him raise his arm with his cane in hand and I prepared myself for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Mwahaha I'm so mean (evil laugh). So there you have it! This is my first fanfic (or "book") so take it easy on me if it wasn't what you were looking for in a first chapter. <strong>

**Let me know in your reviews if you like the title (or should I change it?), what you liked, what you didn't like, what I should do in the future, questions about yours truly; that stuff. I'm partially letting YOU guys write the story too because I want you guys to be happy with me xD. **

**Anyways I'm already writing Chapter 2, so it'll be out soon. Talk to you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Did you miss me? Well it's only been, like, a day, so if you DO miss me… I guess that must mean my story's decent! ❤**

**Anyways, here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it and please keep the reviews up! See you at the bottom…**

* * *

><p>The pain was like nothing I could ever have imagined. As soon as the cane made contact with my back, I screamed out in agony, but my voice was almost completely muffled by the cloth wrapped around my mouth. I wanted Maxon by my side more than ever, and the thought of him sitting in the dining room completely clueless made me want to cry even harder than I already was.<p>

No matter how much I screamed and begged through the gag, the king would only hit me harder. With each whip, he threw a different insult at me. "Maxon was out of his mind to have chosen you!" "Nobody loves you!" "You're a disgrace to everyone you meet!" One after another, as if the whips weren't terrible enough physically, he was wounding me on the inside as well. I'm sure at least an hour had passed, and my back had almost become numb from the incessant beating. Every thrash had brought a new tear in my skin and a louder cry for help, but I knew no one would come. Nobody could hear me.

Nobody cared.

King Clarkson was right, and every word that came out of his mouth was nothing but the truth. I wasn't loved. I just bring destruction everywhere I go. I didn't deserve Maxon, and Maxon made a mistake choosing me to be a part of the Selection at all in the first place. I was a nobody.

I needed to get away from Maxon. I was a threat to his rule in the future, and I was making him soft and weak. Just as I decided to leave, I felt the king's hands wrap around my arms tightly and he threw me up against a wall, then I fell to the floor, as my hands and feet were still tied up.

"I've had enough of you, you worthless trash. Get out of my sight!"

"But sir," I said between sobs. "I can't do anything until my hands and feet-"

"Shut up!" He pulled out a dagger and with one quick slash, I was free of the rope that had held me back. He also left a large gash on my arm, but that was the least of my problems. Blood was seeping out of my back as I pulled my dress back up and stumbled as fast as I could to my room.

"Anne! Mary! Lucy! Somebody!"

Before I could take another breath, the three maids skited in through the bathroom door and took one long look at me, horrified expressions slowly crawling on their faces. They were all staring, fishing for words, which resulted to them just standing in the doorway with their jaws hanging.

I knew any second I would faint from the blood loss, so I had to make my last words before wiping out smart. I breathed out "Don't tell Maxon" before falling on the floor and blacking out completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there. America's blacked out, she's leaving her loving fiancee because of Clarkson, and her maids are sworn to secrecy. See what's coming? No? Good. Me neither. xD<strong>

**Sorry if my chapters are too short, but it was Christmas today if you didn't notice, and of course my grandparents wanted to do something all day so be proud of me. I just wrote this whole thing tonight when I should be asleep. **

**Let me know what you think so far and all that good stuff in the reviews! Thank you for your support! **

**~Anni**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! FINALLY! Yay! Annika's the best! Sorry, I made a small mistake, my parents got furious, and I had to go without electronics for...a long time! Still, I'm here now, so stop crying and let's get to this stuff and stuff. that made no sense… O_o**

**Okay. From the reviews, I can tell some people are confused, so let me clarify some things:**

**Yes, I know that Clarkson and Anne are dead in the real series but this is a fanfiction so I get to do whatever I want. I brought them back to life. Sue me. (don't actually because I'm only 14…)**

**America decides to leave the palace because the king's words got to her and she feels that she doesn't belong- bad move? I don't care I did it anyway :)**

**She goes to her room and, before she faints from blood loss in her back, she tells her maids not to tell Maxon anything (her back, the fact that she fainted; don't let him find out) She was too dizzy to think so she pretty much just blurted out "don't tell Maxon."**

**The rebel alarm never went off (and as you know I like the whole damsel in distress thing so clearly there WILL be rebels *evil hand rub*)**

**Mkay I hope that cleared up some stuff! If you have any questions, let me know in the reviews! See you at the bottom…**

* * *

><p><em>Maxon's POV<em>

After the maid came and informed me that America was sick and needed to get her rest, I shot up in my chair. I was about to run to her room when the maid told me that she needed to rest and that she wouldn't be disturbed. I knew I could have just gone anyway, I felt that it was only fair for my fiancée to get rested.

My fiancée. Every time I said those words my heart skipped an extra beat. I knew someday I would be engaged to _someone_, but it was the best feeling in the world to be engaged to the love of my life. Every time I saw America it was like falling in love with her all over again. Her fiery red hair and her beautiful, icy blue eyes made my heart melt.

I can't wait to marry her and make her mine. I want more than anything to show her how much I love her. Only a couple of months and we will be each other's until death ripped us apart, and nothing else.

* * *

><p>"Shh! Be quiet! Don't overwhelm her!"<p>

I shot up in bed, and regretting my action, yelped from the pain that shot through my back.

"Lady America, calm yourself. We didn't mean to startle you."

I winced in pain and opened my eyes again, revealing to myself the scene around me. I'm lying in bed in my room and I'm surrounded the big eyes of my maids. They're all staring down at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"We didn't know what to do Lady America! You told us not to tell Maxon and we panicked, so we just fixed you up ourselves. We tried our best, so the pain is probably still there, but we cleaned you up and bandaged you as best we could."

"Thank you so much, Anne. Yes, my back feels like I'm lying on a bed of hot coal, but at least no one knows about it. Don't worry. You did the right thing."

Anne, Mary, and Lucy looked at me as if I had grown a third eye. It was then that I realized I foolishly hadn't told my maids why I had come into my room with blood gushing out of my back.

"Oh." I said with realization. I hesitated and held the girls' eyes, deciding. "You guys need to promise not to tell a soul."

"Oh yes Lady America. We swear," the three of them cooed.

"Alright. Now don't get all crazy, since this is intense stuff, but I believe you can handle it." I paused, took a deep breath, and spoke. "King Clarkson caned me."

My maids stood there, processing at first. Then, one at a time, their eyes grew to the size of grapefruits. They began to mob me with questions, but with a wave of my hand, they were hushed.

"You knew from the beginning that Clarkson despised me. Turns out he's been holding on to that hate and anger, and he's been saving it for the right time. He finally got me alone, and he took all his anger out on my back."

The girls opened their mouths to say something, but I had to tell them "Please. You will not under any circumstances tell _anyone _about this. Not even Maxon. I don't want his sympathy and I don't want him to mention this in the slightest way to his father."

"Alright miss."

I waited a few moments before moving on. "Now, if you don't mind, I need your help packing. I'm leaving."

**Ew sorry guys! I didn't realize how terrible I would be at writing from Maxon's POV...or **_**anyone's**_ **POV to be honest! I know his side was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just ended that disgustingness (not a word I know I know). Never again unless you request! I'm sorry I put you through that!**

**As for the rest of the story, all I can say is *barfs* Oh and yeah sorry but yes 'tis true America is leaving the palace :)**

**I promise you it WILL get better than this, I just was feeling rushed today. And DON'T WORRY! You will get your happy ending at the...end...which is a while from now mwahaha**

**Anyways, hopefully none of you hate me! Until next time!**

**~Annika**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! I got new glasses; they're dark blue and awesome...who cares!? Nothin' much to say...I just want you to know that there's nothing you can do to stop me and that torturing you with America leaving is too. Much. Fun!**

**Your reviews are so nice and they're keeping me going! Thank you all for your support! See you at the bottom…**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to pack my stuff and head out. I decided not to tell my maids <em>why<em> I decided to leave, since I knew that if I gave them too much information, they would definitely let some of it slip out to Maxon. I just gave them orders to help me pack with no questions. Before I walked out the door, I gave them each a hug and told them that I'll always keep them in my heart. They begged me to stay and told me that I did nothing wrong, but they didn't understand. Clarkson was right. I'm a disgrace. I took one last, long breath in the palace before exiting out of what I thought would be my home for the happy years to come in my life.

I walked down the path towards the front gate and stepped into the awaiting car. I looked at the castle for the last time, taking a mental picture.

Am I doing the right thing? Am I making the right decision? As I drove away from everything; my maids, strawberry tarts, parties, royalty, Clarkson, Maxon… Yes. I have to do this. I'm doing it for Maxon. I don't deserve him and he can do better than me. What was I thinking? If I had become queen, the country would have fallen apart!

Just then, a thought hit me. What am I doing?! I can't just leave the castle and assume Maxon won't find out, then look for me. I'll have to go somewhere he won't find me. I can't ruin his life or his country.

The only question is; where will I go?

* * *

><p>After getting out of the car, I was dropped off in Carolina to find my future. I don't know what I want to do, but I thought a walk through Carolina could clear my head and help me think straight.<p>

I forgot what this place, my old home, was like. The shops, the houses and apartments. The little café I used to visit when I needed to write...or eat. As I opened the door to the small café, the little bell that hung above the door let out a little chime. Every time I heard that chime, I felt welcome. I sat down at a table in the corner next to a window and looked out.

I remember there were some days, when I was a five, that I would come to this café and stare out this window for hours, just thinking and observing. Today there wasn't much to observe. A mother scolding her little son, people buzzing around the markets, Maxon walking towards my café…

Wait. Maxon?!

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. Yeah. <strong>

**Just by the way I've decided NOT to do anymore Maxon POVs because I suck at writing them… so sorry 'bout that.**

**Here comes Maxon to save the day and win America back? I don't know! Well technically I DO know but...you know what I mean. Jeez.**


End file.
